gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Featured Article: Votes
Featured articles of Gremlins Wiki are articles that represent the best articles Gremlins Wiki has to offer. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and not incorporate theory presented as fact #...be properly sourced if controversial information is entered into it #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the Layout Guide #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...not be the subject of any ongoing edit wars #...not have been featured before. ﻿ How to nominate an article #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Also, add the nomination template to the top of the article you nominate. #Certain users may object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they must then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). If no reason is supplied, their vote will not be counted until they do this. #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes, and fix these if you have time. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. (If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved.) #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article." =Featured Articles Nominations= Below are the nominees for September's featured article. If you would like to nominate other articles, go ahead and edit the page. Gizmo Support: ''' #[[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] '''Against: Comments:﻿ Stripe Support: ''' #CoolGiz '''Against: 'Comments: ' #I think this could definitely be the featured article for next month, but I think that for the first month of the featured article system, we should either do one of the films or the main character, which is Gizmo. I almost nominated Gremlins (the film) as the featured article, but I decided against it because it needs some '''major '''work done to it. I'm not against having Stripe as a featured article, but I think we'd be better off to stick with the main character for the featured article system's first featured article, if that makes any sense. [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 18:35, August 20, 2011 (UTC)﻿